To Love Again If I Can
by Speedyraider
Summary: Bella's Life got taken away from her in a short time.  See who helps her out and see who wants to walk in and save day but watch to see who the new love is
1. Knowing the truth

Things had change in the past couple of months I lost the love of my life and a Family I loved very month. I also lost my father Charlie killed by a Gun shot in the heart and Renee and Phil in a car accident all within a month's time What a I to do I have nobody now maybe I should just join them but then I 've to think about Jake and Billy even if they are my dad's friends. What am I to do? How can I go on I can't cry anymore I am going to have to pick my self up and move on, that's right move on. Take this town by the balls.

Bella's POV

It was a cool day in forks I still couldn't wrap my head around everything that has happien. In the passed couple months since that fateful day he left me. My world change I would let anything put me down any long I would take shit from anybody I had to grow up even more now that I am on my own. I ask myself now what do I want to do with my life before I was willing to give it all up to be with him but he said I wasn't any good well guess what jackass your not good enough for me. I'm going to live my life and there is nothing you can say about it. My name is Bella badass Swan and I'm taken back my life watch out world because here I come.

As I get out of work early because it's slow day at Newton's (thank god) I don't want to go home to a empty house every since both of my parents have passed away I am alone. I used to think of myself having his family as my second family but I got a big wake up call on that one (your nothing but a toy to my family) that asshole thought he could set right on my and think I was going to take it well guess what you frozen over in piece of shit it's not going to happien I am going to be making alot of changes in my life and I'm going to love them. I walk over to my new love of my life my 2010 Gmc pickup truck in black I was able to buy myself a new truck with all the money my parents left me. Since I don't wait to go home by myself I need something to I think I'll go see Jacob I haven't seen him or Billy since my fathers furnale maybe he'll go to the beach with me.

While drivng over to Lapush I need to think of away to get Mike to stop trying to pick me up If he tries that lame line again I think I might put some dam duck tape over his mouth I mean come on give it a break already. I hope within time everything starts going better for me I know now I could never love another because let face it the jerk step on and walked all over my heart and didn't give a damn well I am not nobody door mat. All of this is going through my mine as I make the drive over to Jacob's house. Once I pull into the driveway as I'm turning off my truck the front door flys open a Jacob is standing there with his mounth open wide.

"Bella" yelled Jacob

"Hay Jake long time no see"

"Dad roll your ass out here Bells has come by" he yelled while runnning over to me to swipe me up in one of his bear hugs god why did I stay away again (feeling sorry for yourself ) These poeple were like family to hell thye are family my mother is Billy cousin so why didn't listen to him when he told me to break up with douchward.

"**Bella is that you sweet child come here your uncle a hug"**

as I ran to Billy a landed in his lap and started crying.

"**I sweet girl with the blood sucking leach leaving in the damn frostand boys find you I've been keeping and eye on you even when you weren't down because that is what family does."**

**"oh Billy I fell so bad for not coming down after dad and mom' deaths by I needed time to my self to figure some things out and also to see that the relantionship I had with..."**

**"WHAT BLOODSUCKER"** How did he know about _him and his family _I've never told anybody about what they really were.

**"Bella I've known for time now that the Cullen's were vamprise and do you remember the stories Jake told you about?"** I nodded my head that I understood what he was saying.

"**well Bells they are all try, I'm only telling you this because one of my boys has imprinted on you is scared of telling you"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bella I've known for sometime now that the Cullen's were vampire and do you remember the stories Jake told you about?"** I nodded my head that I understood what he was saying.

"**well Bells they are all true, I'm only telling you this because one of my boys has imprinted on you is scared of telling you"**_Billy said with head down like I was going to hit him._

"**Which one of these guys has imprinted on me" as looked at the guys that make my month water**

"**Billy, I want to know which one of these guys had imprinted on"**_ They all looked at me like I was crazy maybe I was but to have one of these fine piece of meat as my protector for the rest one my life was going to be fun._

"**Who is the one that imprinted on me I can't believe your scared of some girl come on tell me" **_I looked around the room to see who did in fact imprint on me because he was talking me shopping for punishment for not speaking up before._

_ Jasper's pov_

_I can't believe we had to leave Bella because of something this family thought was my fault when I'm the only one that knows the real truth maybe I shouldn't keep their secret only more I can't believe they used me like that. You see not everybody knows that miss pixie and I weren't mated yes we were married but not mated because she said one day my mate would find me but sometimes tI thin k she is lying just to get her way. I would also hated how they both use to stop myself and Bella from talking it was like they both were trying to hard to stop it. I've know for a couple of months now after I had asked for a divorce from that pixie bitch. I felt me phone vibrate in my pocket._

"_Hello"_

"_**Have you figured it out yet major?"**__ omg I know the had to be my fucker of a brother_

"_Peter do you know why we were told to live and why I had to leave"__ I had to know why I had to leave._

"_**If I tell you can Char and I come to watch everything that happen?"**__ Peter is always so creeped but I also know that neither him or my sister never liked Alice._

"_**Sure why not I sure Emmett and Rose would be happy to see you guys it's been for to long since we've all been together." **__Oh look here comes Emmett with Rose they could here everything that is being said so I don't have to repeat myself._

"_OK__** you know how you've kept the secret for the pixie bitch and douchward"**_

"_**Yeh why"**_

"_**I also you know how they ask you guys to leave"**__ Now I was getting pissed what is he hiding from me_

"_**Yeh We had to leave my little sister behind" **__Emmett said with the sadness look on his face_

"_**Well you see she was you mate and she just her other mate"**__ wait what did he just said_

"_**Are you saying that Bella is Jasper's mate"**__ asked Rosalie_

"_**Yep and pixie bitch knew also you will never guess who her other mate is"**_

"_**Who is the other that is mated to my mate"**__ I had to know who I had to share her with omg Bella is my mate_

"_**Her other mate is a werewolf and she is meeting him right now as we speak." **__Could this be anymore wired not only is the God Of War final found his mate bin a beautiful human, but that human is also mated to a werewolf. How are we going to work this out._


End file.
